Road Trip
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: (Human AU) Peridot wakes Pearl up at 2AM to be GAY and take her somewhere COOL.


Her phone goes off, startling her awake. Pearl rolls over, grabbing it off her desk, squinting at the time displayed on her phone, '2:17 am'. Next, she looks at the name of the person calling her so late. Peridot.

Now Pearl didn't mind an occasional call from her girlfriend. Though they did see each other quite frequently, it was a nice gesture. And it was always great to have a chat at any time of the day. But this time was really not expected. It was no secret Peridot was an insomniac who got 5 hours of sleep a week. But she never really bothered Pearl during her _own_ sleeping hours.

Pearl sat up, rubbing at her eye, and bringing the phone to her face, "Hello?"

"Pack a suitcase with a pair of clothes, sleepwear, brushes, etc., anything you'll need for a day out."

Pearl took a minute to process that, "What? Why?"

"I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."

"What? No, hold on. What are- what are we doing?"

"Well if you want to find out, get your stuff together."

Peridot hung up without any more explanation. And so Pearl dragged herself quickly out of bed. This wasn't the first time Peridot had brought Pearl along on some mysterious midnight drive. Though usually, these midnight calls were for a date at a 24/7 Tacobell.

Pearl got herself as ready as she could in 20 minutes, and threw together a bag in 10 more, for who knows what.

Pearl used a flashlight on her phone to guide herself outside. She sat on the porch, waiting for Peridot.

And waiting,

And eventually after 10 more minutes, Peridot pulled up. Pearl made her way slowly to the car, opening the passenger side and giving a tired glare. It was bad enough Peridot got her out of bed, she had to leave her waiting, almost causing her to fall back asleep.

"Here", Peridot said handing Pearl an energy drink. "I stopped by the gas station, I figured you needed something to wake you up.."

Pearl grabbed it, grumbling "Oaky, now tell me exactly why I need to be awake at 3 in the morning?"

Pearl hardly even liked this 'Monster' drink peridot constantly bought. But the sour punch of the drink might wake her up anyway.

"You'll see."

"I'll see?"

"Yeah."

Pearl threw her head back, "Fine." She decided to just go along with it, it couldn't be too bad.

Then as her brain was waking more, it finally registered. "And why did I need to pack a bag?"

Peridot turned on the radio, "I know you don't have work tomorrow."

It was too early for this, "That's not the point, you can't just- drag me off to god knows where in the middle of the night!"

Peridot shrugged, "You came along.."

Pearl opened her mouth, and shut it. Peridot was right, honestly she did enjoy spending time with Peridot, no matter how unpredictable she could be. Although, she really did wish she had more context to this trip.

"Well," Pearl leaned her seat back, closing her eyes, "Let me know when we get there."

"Oh come on," Peridot whined, "I got you a monster and everything."

"Peridot, I appreciate your efforts, but I would still like to have some more time to sleep before we go on this extravagant adventure."

Peridot sighed, "Fine, I'll get you up when we're close."

Pearl could agree with that, so she passed back out without complaint.

After a while more to rest, Pearl was nudged awake. And was still being poked at even as she opened her eyes, and turned to Peridot.

"Hi." Pearl said.

Peridot continued poking, "Hey"

Pearl sat up with her seat, all while Peridot was sure to keep her finger prodding at her.

"Are we almost there?"

Peridot smiled, "Um, yeah." She put her other hand back on the wheel. "Well kinda, we got about 30 minutes, but I was lonely. I figured you slept long enough."

Pearl looked over to the radio for the time. 4:00, Peridot gave her an hour of sleep.

Well, that was enough she supposed.

Pearl turned to look out the window, they seemed to be somewhere in the countryside. After more driving, Peridot had drove to a very secluded looking area. It didn't look too legal either.

She parked in a random space of grass, and turned off the car. "We're here."

"Where is 'here'?" Pearl asked.

"I found this place a while back," Peridot started, "I usually come here alone, but I figure if anyone else should see this, it would be you."

Peridot went to open the trunk, getting out a couple blankets, and a cooler.

Peridot looked to Pearl apologetically, "Uh, I'd hold your hand but, I'm kinda full" She said lifting the items in her arms.

"I appreciate the effort." Pearl said smiling.

"Okay, so just follow me." Peridot lead Pearl up a trail of flattened grass. She really must have been here often.

The couple climbed up a cliff, eventually reaching a semi-flat surface at the top.

Peridot lay out a blanket, and put the cooler down, opening it to already get a snack for herself. "Sit down, and look at the sky" She insisted.

Pearl did as she was told, gently kneeling on the blanket, and glancing upward. It was surprisingly a breathtaking sight. The night was perfect for stargazing, she could see more than she ever could. The colors of the night sky fading close to morning were incredible. Was it this particular cliff that let her see all of this wonder? She would have never seen such a beautiful sight on any other night.

"Oh, Peridot.." she gasped, trying to contain her excitement. She brought a hand to her mouth, muffling her breathing that was getting quicker each moment.

"Sometimes I- I notice Pearl, that you're always staring at the sky at night." She admitted, her voice becoming more nervous "I..love watching you with that joy you have, over something so simple." She took a seat by Pearl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "So, I thought, 'hey, she hasn't seen nothing yet.'"

Peridot watched the sparkle in Pearl's eye, soon realizing it was a tear. "So, you like the view huh?"

Pearl stood up slowly, keeping her eyes upward, and she moved forward. As if getting closer to the edge of the cliff would bring her closer to the sky.

She was absolutely mesmerized, she placed a hand over her beating chest, "Y- yes" she finally choked out, "Yes, I love it so much, thank you for sharing this with me Peridot."

Peridot's own heart picked up pace, she just loved satisfying Pearl, and seeing her experience the happiest of emotions. Pearl deserved this, Peridot was certain of it.

"I figured you wouldn't want to leave this sight, so, if it's okay with you, I brought a tent. It's in the trunk. I kept it in for a surprise."

All thoughts Pearl had before of 'Is this legal?' 'Who owns this property?' 'Have you ever been caught out here?' were suddenly disintegrated.

"We can stay here overnight?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah" Peridot said. "And we can stop by a diner in the morning for some pancakes. It's not the best breakfast, but it should be fun."

Pearl nodded quickly, "Yes, I love it." Pearl loved all of this, it was certainly a night she wouldn't forget. And one she hoped she'd be able to do again.

"How often do you come out here?" Pearl asked.

"Depends. But normally, I guess once every week or two. It's a hell of a toll on gas."

Peridot came up behind Pearl, wrapping her arms around her torso, and leaning her head on her shoulder. "Would you like me to tell you next time I plan to come out here?"

Pearl's eyes darted around, taking in as much of the sight as she could. "Yes, oh yes." She took a deep breath.

She turned her head, giving Peridot a firm kiss on the cheek, "I love you." She mumbled.

Peridot buried her face into Pearls shoulder,

"I love you too."


End file.
